Ally Owens
Ally Owens is the lead character in Vamps. Ally is portrayed by Dove Cameron. Background Personality Ally is a little shy, when she meets new people, but when she gets to know them she opens up to them and starts to trust them. When she knows someone better, she becomes louder and crazier. With one exception, when she's angry, she says something louder than usual, even if she doesn't really know that person or when someone tries to attack her, she can be loud and mean. Ally is also overprotective over her little sisters. Ally tends to eavesdrop a lot and put her nose where it doesn't belong. Physical Appearance Relationships Family Aaron Owens (twin-brother) Aaron is Ally's 5 minutes older twin-brother. They get along great, but sometimes they fight and use their vampire powers against each other. But they make up really fast. They are really close and they can talk about everything and everyone Adria Owens (younger sister) Adria is 1 year younger than Ally, but that doesn't stop Ally to ask her little sister for advice. Adria helps Ally to act more human in school and outside the house. But Adria is also jealous, because she's a huge vampire fan and wants to be one Alex Owens (younger sister) Romantic Scott Cameron They first met in school and she was directly annoyed by him and disliked him. Later on she gets to know a different side of him and falls for him. Brock Martin Ally and Brock were partners in a History project and got along from the first second on, even if she hates it that he calls her princess. She also feels a small attraction towards him. Friends Bella Mikaelson (best friend) They met the day, Ally and her family moved to Tator when Bella wanted to drink her blood. From that moment on Bella made it her responsibility to make Ally feel welcome and to make her part of her group China Storm Cole Mitchel Em Mikaelson Rory Mikaelson Morgan Petrova She first met him in school and he immediately formed a crush on her and kept complimenting her, which made her a little uncomfortable. Enemies Kailie Summers Xenia Petrova Abilities *'Superhuman Speed': She has superhuman speed, which allows her to be much faster than humans *'Superhuman Strength': She has superhuman strength, which allows her to be much stronger than humans *'Superhuman Hearing: '''Her vampire sense of hearing is far greater than humans *'Superhuman Agility': She has superhuman agility, that means she can move faster than humans *'Superhuman Healing Factor': She can rapidly heal any cut, bruise, burn, scar and etc. in a matter of seconds *'Superhuman Reflexes': She has superhuman reflexes, that allows her to react faster than a human *'Mind Compilation''': She can control people's mind Trivia *She is 5 minutes younger than her twin brother Category:Character Category:Female Category:Book Character Category:Owens Category:Ally (first name) Category:Vampire Category:Dove Cameron Category:April 22 Category:1997 Category:Twin Category:Undead Category:Tator, Quebec, Canada Category:Tator High School Student Category:Based on Me Category:Canadian